Saga of Kirika Yuumura
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: End chapter. I want to add sth to the story.. "So this is what happens before Kirika leaves the Manor." ;; Btw, it is my second fic of all so sorry if my writing ability is not yet improved..
1. In The Manor

**A special fanfic dedicated to a very very special someone, whom I cherish.. **

**thank you for staying beside me whatever happens,  
thank you for crying and laughing with me,  
thank you for teaching me the meaning of living...  
may our friendship lasts forever and never fades away. **

**We are both Kirika's fans... )) **

**It is also dedicated to someone others. Someone, who, although I don't mention the name, has helped me much in my problems. Someone, who is able to force me to stand up whenever these knees want to lay down. **

**Two-chapter fic, because I can't preview the one chapter form, lool**

* * *

**Saga of Kirika Yuumura**

**  
**Soft wind blows through the vineyard as Altena bends forward to pick up another bunch of grapes hanging down from the grape bushes. It is a nice „cooling-down" for her, since she has been outside for about three hours doing this job. It is a beautiful day today, although the sun nearly roasts her skin.  
  
A smile hushes over her meek face as she recalls that one of her saplings will be back today. According to the latest information, she has made her task really well. Altena is glad to hear it. Chloe too. Finally, Kirika comes back and she can't wait to see her.

Just a few seconds later she hears a childish voice calling her name. She doesn't need to turn around to see who owns the voice. She recognizes it directly. And there she comes, running through the yard, her face beaming with joy, Chloe. Altena smiles widely and she kneels down to embrace the little girl.  
  
Chloe tells Altena excitedly about Kirika's coming. She can't conceal her excitement as she tells Altena that she has just seen Kirika walking from far away. She has always had good sight. That's Chloe. That's her Chloe. Always so happy and excited.  
  
Kirika walks slowly through a path between the grape rows, her hands hidden in the pockets. She has no hastiness to meet or talk to Altena. Behind her walks a man in black suits. He is the one who guards Kirika in her every mission.

Chloe turns around as Kirika finally arrives at the spot. She runs toward her and leaps at her. Kirika is really not prepared to receive such an attack from Chloe. Both of them fall to the ground. Altena hugs them heartily and then she takes both of the girls inside the Manor.

* * *

Kirika watches the sun set from a balcony. She likes the beautiful colour of the sky at dawn. The colour switches nearly unnotably from the graceful orange colour to golden lines, which mostly surround the sun.

"Kirika..."

Kirika turns around. Altena stands behind her, smiling.  
"Let's have a dinner." she says.  
Kirika nods and follows her inside.  
The dinner consists of some breads, plates of soups and grapes as dessert. The three of them sit around a round table and eat in silence. Even Chloe doesn't talk a word. Kirika eats her dinner slowly. She feels tired. She would really like to go to bed now, but she forces herself to swallow the food. It doesn't taste. Strange.  
  
Chloe falls asleep right away as her head touches her pillow. Kirika closes her eyes and tries to sleep, but she can't. Strange. She is tired and she wants to sleep, but she can't.  
  
Altena kneels beside her bed and strokes her hair out of her face. Her smile is somehow.... becalming, but Kirika doesn't respond her smile.  
  
„Have a nice sleep, Kirika. You will have much to do tomorrow."  
Kirika nods. She closes her eyes, and tries to sleep. Again, she can't. But when she really wants to sleep, she shall keep her eyes shut. Sometime she would fall asleep.  
  
But then she hears a soft voice singing a lovely song. She opens her eyes, eager to know who is singing.

It's Altena.

Kirika's eyes grow bigger. She thought, Altena has left.  
Altena's soft hands stroke Kirika's hair again. She gives her a sign to close her eyes.  
Her voice comes through her head. It is a very beautiful song... sung by a beautiful voice... Kirika closes her eyes. She can still hear the song clearly. It is so.. peaceful, she wants to keep this moment forever. She wants to sleep while hearing this song forever... Then she falls asleep.  
  
Altena smiles to her sleeping sapling and pulls the blanket over Kirika.  
„Good night."

* * *

Altena orders, that Chloe and Kirika have a training everyday, the aim of which is to train their skills. The only difference between the girls is, that Kirika has begun with the training long before Chloe does -- that's why Kirika is more experienced than Chloe.  
  
Chloe is going to begin today, together with Kirika. She can't wait to begin with the training. Kirika doesn't give any objection, but she doesn't show any excitement, too.

They begin their training with guns. A man, appearing to be their trainer, instructs them to do some shooting exercises. Kirika shoots all targets down without any miss, whereas Chloe shoots only one target down in her fifth effort. Their trainer admires Kirika's precision and praises her. To Chloe, he says that she needs more training.

Chloe can't understand why she can't shoot precisely. She doesn't even like to hold a gun.

The trainer allows her to leave the training field for some time. As Chloe leaves, she hears Kirika's bullets hit the next targets.

She sighs. She can not compare with Kirika. She has never thought before that hitting the targets will be so difficult. How can Kirika do it easily and moreover, without any miss? And she has always thought that the missions, on which Kirika works, are so easy!!

„Chloe?"

Chloe looks up. Altena is there, in front of her. She looks surprised to find Chloe capering around.

„Altena!!!"

She runs toward her.  
  
Chloe tells Altena that she is not able to use guns properly. She is upset because Kirika is evidently better than she is. No, she corrects it. Kirika is not only better. She is really good and Chloe is really awful.

Altena strokes Chloe's hair. The little girl is sitting on her lap.  
„It is not such a big problem..... You just need to find the right weapons," she assures her.  
„And then, someday, you will fight side by side with Kirika."

But Chloe doesn't believe it. She is just too awful, so Altena wants to comfort her. Altena can see doubt in Chloe's eyes.  
„Come with me, my child... I'll show you something."

* * *

Chloe looks happier than ever. Altena has showed her something really special.. She can't help smiling when she remembers what Altena has said to her. That's why she smiles all the time during the dinner. And she can't stop grinning at Kirika too. The latter feels somehow uncomfortable.

„I guess, you don't have an accuracy needed for long-distance fight."  
Chloe blinks to her trainer hopefully.

„The most important thing in every fight is to defeat the enemies without having any injures. That's why long-distance fight would be appropriate. But since you don't have enough accuracy, I suggest that you do short- distance fight, then."

Chloe's eyes grow bigger.

„Does that mean that I can fight without accuracy?!!" she screams for joy.  
The trainer laughs.

„Well, a bit accuracy is certainly important, but you can fight, yes."

Chloe hugs Kirika and jumps around.  
  
They begin their training for short-distance fight, but Kirika still has to practice for the long-distance fight. After some exercises, Kirika and Chloe fight a duel with each other using swords.  
  
To the trainer's amazement, Chloe has such a great speed. She reacts quickly to her opponent's movement, and she can protects herself while attacking, too!! The trainer smiles. It is not too early for Chloe, just like he has thought before. She just hasn't found the right thing. Now she has found her place in a battle.

Kirika is not bad in short-distance fight. She is used to move sufficiently and is relative calm in having such a fight. She has better chance to defeat her enemies with guns, anyway. She tends to defend herself as Chloe attacks her. It would make a long fight before she sees any chance to attack and defeat her enemy. She acts in contrast to Chloe, who bustles around her, searching for Kirika's weak points.  
  
Altena watches their fight. She looks contented. Then she throws a side glance at an opened letter on the table.

She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Their reaction is not unpredictable," she says to Kirika's bodyguard – the man in black suits.  
He nods and gets out of the room. Altena looks outside the window again. Chloe yells and jumps around Kirika. Kirika fights with this boring expression on her face.

Altena touches her chin softly and thinks hard. Is it a wise thing to do? Or is she about to do the biggest mistake she ever made?

She watches the girls' fight to the end, but her mind doesn't stay there.  
Altena has to make a decision. An important decision, an easy, but dangerous decision.

Is she ready to take the risk?

Yes, she is.

* * *

Altena puts the girls to bed as usual. This time both girls are awake. They don't sleep so quickly today. Altena uses the time to tell them something.

"Both of you are going to take a trip outside, tomorrow."

Chloe sits upright on her bed.  
"Me too, Altena? Me too?" she yells nearly. Altena smiles.  
"Yes, Chloe, you too. It is another mission for you, Kirika, and you will come with her, Chloe."

Chloe is just about to yell in excitement as Altena puts her point finger in front of her mouth.  
"Ssshhh, it's night." She whispers softly.

Chloe shuts her opened mouth and tries to stop giggling.

"This mission is different from the other ones. Both of you are going to meet someone there, by chance. One day the three of you shall meet again. At that time we will come to the end of the long expectations."

Altena and Kirika exchange some looks for several moments. Then Altena smiles at Kirika and turns to Chloe. Chloe smiles widely to Altena.  
She kisses both girls.

"Good night."

Then she stands up and goes outside.

* * *

Kirika and Chloe shall leave early in the morning. They are about to say goodbye to Altena as Altena calls for them.

"Kirika, come here dear, I have something for you."

Kirika steps closer to Altena. Altena is holding a gun in her hand.

"Till now, you have been using others' gun. You have no own gun. This," she hands the gun over to her, "Is a present for you. Your own gun, from now till forever. The mission today is something special, and you are going to execute your targets with this gun for the first time."

Kirika takes the gun from Altena's hand. Her first gun. She shall use it today, for the first time.  
Altena smiles as she glances at her.

"Have a nice trip."

Altena watches their departure from a nearby window. She is sure that she doesn't make any false decision. Everything will be allright.

Afterwards, she goes to a small chapel in the Manor and prays for their coming back safely. She spends nearly two hours praying.

The girls come back late at night the next day. Altena has been worried all the time. Her worries turn out to be reality, as she sees Kirika in the arms of the man in black suits. She is unconscious. Chloe walks beside the man, looking worrily at Kirika.

Altena comes hurriedly from inside the Manor and takes a deep look at Kirika.  
"What happens?" she demands.

"We have done the task," Chloe says sadly.  
"I was standing behind the pillars as Kirika shot the people down. Only one woman was left.. she said something to her, I couldn't hear her. Then Kirika killed her too. I was running toward her, but then she fell down. I didn't know why... "

Altena looks at the man as if she needed a confirmation from him. He nods.  
"Is she going to be allright, Altena?" Chloe asks.  
She looks up at Altena, hoping to hear good news from her. Altena smiles.  
"Of course, Chloe," she says. "Kirika is just tired from the mission."

Chloe beams. Assured that Kirika's okay, she begins to tell Altena the complete story of their mission. She tells her about Kirika, how good her killing skills are, how cool she looks, how great her ability is, and so on. She can hardly conceal her admiration to Kirika.

Altena doesn't need more informations about their mission. Chloe hasn't let any points out of her story.


	2. Out of The Manor

"Sometimes it happens, that love causes someone to kill, but remember......hate, can never save people. Never."

Kirika opens her eyes suddenly and screams out of her throat.  
  
„The children have been staying together for two months now. Are we going to realize our plan soon?"  
Altena looks at the nun speaking to her.  
„Of course. It is just a matter of time, they..."

She has no chance to continue her sentence, because at this moment Kirika's screaming can be heard through the whole Manor. She doesn't need any time to think before she runs out of the room and rushes along the corridors.

She reaches Kirika's and Chloe's bedroom in minutes. Chloe looks frightened. She can't let her eyes off Kirika, who, with opened eyes, doesn't stop to yell. Altena is horrified to see Kirika at this condition. She puts her hand on Kirika's forehead... she has a high fever!!

* * *

Kirika is getting besser after days, but her attitude worries Altena. She is somehow... different, different from the Kirika, who she knows before. Something disturbs her... she knows who the woman Chloe is talking about. Odette Bouquet. What has she told Kirika? Is it something, that can change Kirika so drastically, or is it other things? Altena can't stop thinking about it.  
  
Chloe stays with Kirika every seconds after her training. Kirika's fever is gone, but she still looks so pale, and.. somehow sad. Chloe becomes sad, too. 

Then she remembers what Altena has done for her that day to cheer her up. Maybe it will cheer Kirika up, too!

„I know something great!" Chloe says excitedly.  
„Come, follow me!"

Chloe helps Kirika to get out of her bed. They walk slowly outside.

The girl takes her to a secret place underground ... it is not really a secret place, it is only that Kirika has never been there. They enter a small, poor-lighted room at the end of a corridor. On a table inside stands a book. Chloe flips through the pages and finds the thing she would like to show Kirika. She grabs Kirika's shoulder and pulls her closer to the book. Kirika reads.  
  
"Noir, the word comes from an ancient past, a name of destiny. Two maidens who reign over death. The warm black hands... protect the peace of newly- borns. Among the people, among love, among the sins, the soldiers are within the truth, says the hermit to the sinned."  
  
„See? See? What do you think about it?" Chloe chirps flutteringly beside her.  
Kirika reads the paragraph again and again, but she doesn't understand it.

„What does that mean?" she asks, looking at Chloe.  
Proudly, Chloe explains that they are destined to be noir.

„Both of us. We are going to fight together one day. We are to take the burden of the sins on our shoulder and bring about Le Grand Retour..."  
Chloe's words vanish immediately. Kirika can't hear her voice anymore, although she keeps talking.

..... two maidens who reign over the death.....

... to take the burden of the sins?

Is that her future?  
Is that her destiny?

"Sometimes it happens, that love causes someone to kill, but remember......hate, can never save people. Never."

She doesn't understand why, but she feels sick... why? Feeling dizzy suddenly, she falls on her knees. And then loud screams from above make their heart nearly jump out of their bodies..

* * *

Kirika and Chloe rush to the open air and find several bleeding bodies lying on the ground. Kirika hurries to a man, who is still moving hardly. 

„What happened?" asks Kirika promptly.  
The man tries to say something, but no words come out of his mouth.

„What? I can't hear you!"  
He points at the Manor, and then he closes his eyes. Kirika grits her teeth.

„Come, Chloe!!" she yells to Chloe who stands shocked beside her.

Some men with masks forgather in a large room, pointing their guns toward Altena who is standing in the middle of the room. Some nuns quiver in the edge of the room. Altena's expression stays calm. She has no fear.

„Where are they?"  
A burly man steps forward and asks.

„I don't know what you are talking about." Altena says sternly.  
She prays in her heart, hoping that Kirika and Chloe are safe somewhere.

„Don't lie!!" the man yells.  
„Tell me, when not...."

Altena has such a challenging look in her eyes. It really irritates the man. He raises his gun in anger. Then the door flips open. Kirika, with her Beretta raised in her hand and Chloe in tow, barge in. She understands the situation instantly as she sees Altena surrounded by the armed people.  
  
„A..ha."  
The burly man looks happy to see Kirika and Chloe.  
„Both of you have showed up. We don't have to spend our time looking for you, then. Really good."

Altena glances at Kirika and Chloe. She is not glad to see them there. The nuns in the edge of the room let out a surpressed cry. One of them is the one who teaches Kirika and Chloe.  
  
Kirika's eyes wander from Altena to the nuns, and then to the grinning burly man. She can exactly kill all the men and save them all in minutes.

But..... Something sticks to her memories.

"Sometimes it happens, that love causes someone to kill, but remember......hate, can never save people. Never."

The woman's words. Why do they keep disturb her? Why???

"......hate, can never save people. Never."

Hate. Can never save people.

Never.

Never.

Why? Why do these words...  
  
„You are not a dumb child, I suppose. It is better when you give up now, so I won't kill anybody in this room. Isn't it the best for us all?" says the burly man.

Chloe stares angrily at the man. Kirika puts down her gun. Chloe's mouth opens in amazement. Altena's eyes flacker in anger as she sees Kirika putting down her gun.  
  
„Good girl.." he says, before a bullet hits his head from behind.  
He falls on the ground. The one who shoots him appears to the sight--- Altena. Her face is cold and determined. As the other men are gazing unbelievingly at the burly man, she starts firing at them. The nuns who have been crouching and whining in the edge all the time have stood up. Each of them has a rifle in the hand. They also get themselves involved in the battle.  
  
Kirika doesn't move an inch. Chloe rushes to help Altena finishing off the invaders. She reveals a dagger hidden somewhere in her pocket. She moves deftly between the men and stabs them at least to prevent them from harming Altena. She throws a querying look at Kirika. Why doesn't she move? Is she injured?

But Chloe has no time to watch Kirika all the time if she really wants to help Altena. She focuses herself to the battle again.  
  
A man struggles through the chaos and goes toward Kirika. He fires at Kirika, and the latter jumps around to evade the shots. She has a gun in her hand, but she can't shoot. She doesn't know why, she just can't. Then one bullet hits her at her shoulder. Kirika is smashed to the wall. As the man is about to kill her, another bullet from Altena saves her life.

* * *

Everywhere is blood to be seen. The room is really messed up. No one is left in the room but Altena, Kirika and Chloe. The nuns have left the room. Some of them die in the battle. Their white robes are stained with blood. 

Kirika stands in front of Altena. Her hand holds her gun loosely. Her shoulder has stopped bleeding, but the pain is getting worse.

Altena stares at her deeply. Her deepest worry comes true.

"Why do you have so much hesitance? You shall not hesitate, Kirika."  
Kirika doesn't know why. Then she utters the only thing sticking in her mind right now.

"Because... hate can never save people."  
Altena looks terrified for some seconds, but she gets calm quickly.

"I believe, that, when love can cause someone to kill, then hate can save people, too."  
Kirika looks at the ground.

"But... she says that it will never happen..." Kirika whispers softly.  
Altena closes her eyes for a moment, then she opens them again.

The time has come, she realises it.

„Your gun, Kirika." she inquires.  
Kirika holds the gun more tightly.

„Give me the gun, Kirika."  
Chloe looks at Altena, and then at Kirika, and then at Altena again. She is worried. Is Altena going to punish Kirika? She wants to defend Kirika, but how?

Kirika hands over her gun to Altena. Altena takes it and caresses it as if it's her own child.  
„You are not going to need it for a while." she says.  
„I will send you to a far place from here, Kirika. You are going to leave this place soon."

Kirika nods.  
„Do you have any objection?"

„No." she mutters firmly.  
„I hope to see you soon. I am going to wait for the time you come back here. Until that time, Kirika... I want you to learn many things."

Kirika nods again.  
„Chloe, come."

Chloe is surprised. Is she going to be sent out there too? However she has been going with Kirika as she performs the last task. Curiously, Chloe steps closer to Altena. Then Altena hands her Kirika's gun.

„What..?" The word comes out of Chloe's mouth unconsciously.

Kirika's eyes grow bigger as she sees Chloe holding her gun. She clenches her fists.  
„I want you to deliver Kirika, Chloe."

Chloe doesn't understand it. What does Altena want actually?

„I want you to give her a shot... to seal her memory."

Chloe is dumbstrucked. She can't do it. Not because she can't shoot well, but... it is Kirika! It is Kirika whom she has to shoot.. Tears come rolling through her cheek. They blur her vision.

„You are not supposed to kill her, dear Chloe... I just want you to give her a slight shot..."  
„But.. But it.. it's Kirika..." she stammers.  
„I can't... I can't Altena, please... please..."

Altena grabs her tiny hands.  
„But you have to. I promise you, she will be okay. She is going to be allright."

Chloe looks at Altena's deep eyes. She believes that Altena is saying the truth. Slowly, but determinately, she faces Kirika. Kirika stares at her. Trembling, Chloe raises Kirika's gun.

„I'm sorry, Kirika.. I am so, so sorry..."  
She puts a finger to the trigger, ready to pull it.

„Good bye, Kirika... when we meet again, we shall never be apart again, forever." says Altena.  
  
The next second, a bullet stripes Kirika at the neck. It is not deadly, but Kirika faints because of the shock.

At the time she falls to the ground, a pocket watch slips out of her clothes and falls rattling on the floor.

Altena picks it up and examines it. She doesn't remember that she ever gave it to Kirika. She hasn't seen Kirika with this watch before, too. Where does she get it?

Then Chloe's sobs bring her back to reality.

* * *

Altena herself takes care of Kirika's injured shoulder. 

Then some people bring her out of the Manor. She shall be sent to a far place, in accordance with Altena's order. Altena watches the car carrying Kirika drive off out of the sight.

„As planned," she whispered.  
She throws a last look at the pocket watch and Kirika's Beretta before she gives them to a nun.  
„The plants shall grow in different situations and conditions."

She folds her hands and bows her head slightly.  
„I'll pray for you, Kirika. I will always be waiting for your return."

Chloe cries sobbingly on Altena's lap.  
„Why does she have to go?" she whines. „Is it a punishment?"  
Altena smiles. 

„No. Of course not. Kirika doesn't leave for ever, Chloe. The time has come to separate both of you. Kirika shall stay at another place."

„But.. but then, I won't see her.. again!"

Altena hugs the little girl heartily.

„Oh, you will, Chloe. Kirika and you are destined to be together. You have sent her away with the shot. One day, you are going to take her home."

Chloe feels somehow soothed. She glanced at Altena, not sure if she has said the truth.

„Really?"

Altena nods.  
„I promise you."

Chloe embraces Altena. As she looks up again, there is a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

Kirika believes, she has slept for a long time. For some moments during her journey out of the Manor, she is slightly awake. 

She doesn't remember anything about Les Soldats, about the Manor, Chloe, or Altena. There are voices around her.. strange voices. She doesn't know who they are nor what they are talking about. She feels a pure emptiness in her head. What is going to happen to her? With that last thought, she falls asleep.

* * *

**Cogito ergo doleo - I think therefore I am depressed**

**The End **


End file.
